Pokeshipping Week 2017
by Percyfan1998
Summary: Updated every day with themes based on Pokeshipping week theme list. With only day three being the exception, because Misty and Rudy? Sorry, but nah, I took creative liberty and made my own theme for day 3. AAML/Pokeshipping #pokeshipping week 2017
1. Theme - Fishing

**Author's Note(s):** Greetings fellow Pokeshippers/AAML fans! Despite having been admittedly been on board as a fully pledged Pokeshipper since the summer, I still felt driven to write for this years Pokeshipping week. And here's the first one, under the theme 'Fishing'. Enjoy.

 _Fishing in Thought_

"Thanks for the fishing rod, Lana! You're the best," Ash complimented to his classmate that evening. It had been a long day for sure. In the Alola region, Ash had taken to one very surprising thing at the age of seventeen, he decided to attend a Pokémon school, insanity.

That day his class had gone on a fishing trip out on the ocean from Melemele Island, and it had been an interesting trip. Only Lana had caught any Pokémon that day, and Lillie fished one Milotic… That got away in the end, and also sent Ash flying into the water. The class had also had another interference done on them that day in the form of Team Rocket up to their usual antics, but Lana and her Popplio were quick to save the day with Popplio having found the inner strength to finally blow a balloon – as Rotom-dex had described – 1000% times bigger than what Popplio could've done before in order to saves the classes ride Pokémon from certain injury.

But now that the day was over and they were all back home – well, not really home for Ash Ketchum, but that's beside the point – on Melemele Island, and Ash had gone back to Lana's house with the intent of returning the bluenette's fishing rod back to her. Lana just stared at him for a bit, surprised by the unannounced visit as he had caught her whilst walking out of her house. "Ash, you can keep the fishing rod you know, right? I have plenty of spares so you keeping one is okay with me," she stated.

"Oh, really? It is?!" Ash asked, Lana nodded her head in the positive. "You're sure?"

"Yes, I've plenty of others, you're more than welcome to keep it."

"Oh wow, thanks Lana!" Ash then had a bit of stray thought then. "Hey? I don't suppose you're the type who makes her own lures then?"

"Um… Not really, no," Lana replied, quite surprised by Ash's odd question, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that I've had friends in the past who keep retractable fishing lures with them. Heck, there were two who made their own custom lures in the mirror image of themselves. I just figured maybe you also do the same, what with you loving water-type Pokémon like _her_ a lot," Ash said with a shrug.

"Oh, I see. Those two friends of yours sound like amazing water Pokémon lovers then," Lana smiled, always eager to discuss water-types. "Who were they and what were they like?" she continued as she closed the door and beckoned Ash to join her as she sat down over the pier next to her house to gaze out on the ocean.

Ash plopped down uneasily next to her as Pikachu went to go talk to Lapras whilst Ash pulled a sleepy Rowlet out and put him beside him. Rotom-dex just sighed. " _Always asleep that one. Bzt, bzt_ ," it beeped.

"Well," Ash began, "There's Cilan. He's a Pokémon Connoisseur, and a great chef too! But he's also this big fan of a bunch of other things like skyscrapers, underground trains, detective shows, and as I mentioned, fishing. The guy carries a retractable fishing rod around with him all the time, and also creates his own custom lures…" Ash trailed off, Lana was left wondering why. But then Ash started to talk again as he raised his head to gaze out on the ocean.

"Heh, Misty did the exact same thing too, using custom lures to go fishing with."

"Who's Misty, Ash?" Lana asked, pondering if Ash might…

"Oh, Misty is a gym leader back where I'm from, the Kanto region I mean," Ash began, a sort of light growing in his eyes, it wasn't as bright per se as it may get when Ash was battling or catching Pokémon, but it was there. "She's gym leader of the Cerulean gym, a water-type gym, you'd love it there Lana, they even have an aquarium setup, and lemme tell you, Misty's no pushover when it comes to water-types. Love them to bits," he ended with a fond smile.

"She does huh?" Lana mused.

"Yeah! Heck, the way she got when trainers dared to mock water-types, her temper got _really_ fired up."

"Uh-huh… Tell me more about this Misty, erm if you could."

Ash blinked at the smaller girl in surprise, Lana was getting surprisingly curious about his first travelling companion, but seemed uninterested in Cilan. Then again, he thought, Misty was a water-type lover like she was, maybe she was just curious to know more about her.

"Misty's an orange haired girl, has a tomboy personality, she actually started off with a pretty heated temper for sure, but after two years of travelling with me she mellowed out. Now she's pretty nice and all that. She loves sweets, especially chocolate, but despises carrots, peppers, and bug-type Pokémon – except for Butterfree's and Heracross' – but I don't know how she feels about dual water/bug Pokémon, well not yet anyways.

"The way I met her was pretty funny, it was on the first day me and Pikachu set out on our journey together. We didn't get along at first, long story short we were being chased by a flock of Spearow and ended up falling into a really fast river current. I didn't know how long we were down there, but from what I remember we were both nearly eaten by a Gyarados! Anyways, my jacket actually got hooked by Misty who was fishing, she may be scrawny and lacks muscle, but man, she was strong enough to yank me out of the water and a few feet into the air," Ash then chuckled at the memory. "Because the Spearow were still chasing us, I stole her bike, Pikachu ended up destroying it, and ever since then for two years she followed me around."

"Wow, some introduction you two had of each other," Lana mused, "Anything else about her?"

"She cares a lot for her friends and Pokémon, she won't quite take the risks I do to help them, friends and Pokémon I mean," Ash stated, "But she cares in her own way," he grinned at that last statement before lightly chuckling, "With me it was a weird way for sure of her showing care for me, she'd hit me if I said anything stupid. And yelled quite a bit at me for my recklessness, but, y'know… She meant it with good intentions, even if it is under all that Gyarados style rage of hers.

"But as I said, caring, that was what she was. All throughout our times in Kanto, Orange Islands, and Johto she proved her worth with raising a Togepi which she was quite fond of. Unfortunately when we were reunited for a day whilst I was travelling in Hoenn she had to give up Togepi-… I mean Togetic to protect a kingdom of Togepi. But sometime after that she got an Azurill to take care of from… Tracey," then Lana saw Ash do something… interesting, getting mad when he said the name 'Tracey.'

Lana didn't completely know everything about Ash, but the guy was certainly an open book at times to tell that he didn't hold much to the past, sure he had memories but never dwelled on them, and when he talked about a man by the name of Tracey, he seemed just fine. But with the context of a girl named Misty, Lana was simply dumbfounded that Ash seemed bitter.

"Ash?" she began, "Are… You okay?"

"Pop?" asked Popplio as well, also noticing Ash's sudden coldness.

"Pikapi…?" Pikachu began, walking up to his buddy.

"Huh?" Ash snapped, woken up from his trance by all three looking at the tall boy with a concerned look, "…Um… Yeah, I-I-I'm fine. Err… Where was I?"

"You just mentioned that Misty has an Azurill that she got from Tracey."

"Oh. Oh yeah, that! Yeah, Tracey and Misty are… Good friends, though they are _just_ friends," Ash insisted, "I mean, that is to say… I mean me and Misty? We're _Best_ Friends. Hah… I actually admitted to her that after the Johto league when we… Had to… Go our separate ways from each other," Ash's watered up slightly at the sober memory before he blinked them away, this didn't go unnoticed by the Pokémon (including Lana's Lapras), and especially Lana. "But y'know, we still see each other from time to time, a letter, email and call or two. Often the time zones between where I am and back home make it difficult to communicate, but we get by," Ash finished.

"I see," Lana smiled, "So, Ash."

"Yeah?"

"Is she… Just a 'friend'?"

"W-What?! M-Misty?"

"Pikachupi?"

"Well, I… Yeah, j-just a friend. I mean sure I still think about her, and the 'what ifs' if she could've kept on travelling with me – I mean, she didn't _want_ to go in the first place, I still actually call myself out for not knowing that at first – and she can be very supportive , and kind, and funny… Yeah, she's amazing," Ash ended rather joyfully. "What a great friend she is. Right, Lana?"

"Mm hmm," Lana simply nodded. Ash then glanced away to pull out his phone and saw the time.

"Oh! Oh, oh no! It's nearly dinner time, Professor Kukui will be wondering where I am! C'mon Pikachu! Rotom!" Ash scrambled up, picked up his bag and strung it over his shoulders as Pikachu joined it, he was about to run off when he remembered. "Oh! And thanks for the fishing rod Lana!"

"No problem!" Lana called back as the raven haired boy ran off. She then looked out onto the ocean thoughtfully… Stood up, and walked back into her house, to be quickly greeted by Harper and Sarah.

"Glup, glup! "Sis?" they went.

"Yes you two?"

"What were you doing with your boyfriend?" Harper teasingly asked whilst Sarah snickered in the background.

Lana just lightly laughed. "Oh please you two, I don't see Ash that way. And besides," she said with a smile as she looked out the window that faced the direction Ash had been running in. "He's already got a certain other girl in mind for himself. Ash just seems to have not realized it yet though."


	2. Theme - Jealousy

_You Got Asked Out?!_

Ash's eyes widened with shock. But May's eyes were filled with awe, and Brock and Max's faces were for the most part mutual, except Brock's who for a clear few seconds showed signs of discomfort before recomposing himself.

Ash meanwhile just blinked, stunned, staring with his mouth agape, he needed to hear what _she_ just said again, hoping it wasn't what he just heard.

"I just can't believe that you were so formally asked out on a date!" May squealed in absolute delight. Ouch, he needed to hear the word 'date' again like he needed his Snorlax sleeping on top of him whilst he was pressed against solid concrete. "Misty! I am so happy for you!"

Misty gave a giggle before replying. "May, please I…"

But Ash tuned her out, he gained control of the shock he had just felt and now was feeling conflicted. It seemed a normal day, just a few hours ago he was delighted to have Phanpy accompany him on a journey once more, and even more so to be reunited with Brock as the Hoenn gang was together again as Ash set out for his Battle Frontier challenge, and May respectively for her challenge of the Kanto Contest circuit. And to top their merry gang together was Misty Waterflower, the same person that Ash first met whilst on his journey through Kanto now four years ago.

She had had to leave him and Brock behind though when their Johto journey had ended, for reasons out of their control just over a year ago, and he had missed her dearly during those months. It just wasn't the same, waking up in the morning and seeing May instead of her, the lack of screaming at the sight of a bug Pokémon, a lack of an angry shout because her Psyduck was causing her a headache once again… He could go on all day about the dichotomy of the situation.

During their time together Ash had learn one thing about Misty, she's not too hard to woo, she fell easily for Danny and Rudy respectively during his Orange Island Crew challenge, and – at least in Danny's case – they didn't even had to do much to get her attention focused on them, and it infuriated Ash to no end.

But these days he knew why it frustrated him, he must really like her, right? The lapses of melancholy that would grip him without her, his ever excited prospect of seeing her once again, and the shock he felt when he found her in his home after he got back from Hoenn all struck him as… Odd. Sure, he had missed Brock when he had temporarily left him and Misty during their time on the Orange archipelago, but he wasn't brooding over it, and the same could be applied to Tracey. But with Misty, yeah, the differences were rather obvious, even to him.

This was why he was so stunned during their early dinner that night at Misty's news that, during his time in Hoenn, she was asked out on a date with genuine romantic intentions, and it wasn't him… It shocked him to his core. He balled up his fist and silently his eyes under the brim of his hat and sat there with a frown on his face. It felt so upsetting, and he was sure, oh how he was _so_ sure she must've said yes.

Ash would bet they were already well acquainted with each other, probably kissed each other already, right? That's the sort of thing couples do, right? All of that, and she never said a word?! Not during all the letters they wrote to each other, the small emails they exchanged, and the one or two calls made away from each other?

It all felt so… Alienating, as if to suggest he meant nothing to her when he felt something…

A voice then broke his thoughts of bitterness. "… Ash? Ash? ASH?!" the voice yelled.

"Huh?! W-what's happening?!" he spewed, flinging his head upwards to see a concern look on May and Brock's faces, and… Misty's.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" Misty began, concerned. Ash wasn't sure he wanted her pity right now.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine," he said, pushing away from her direction, faking his smile and laugh all the while, he _needed_ to get away from her, and fast. "I uh… Was just trying to remember if there was a nearby stream to where we are, that's all."

"Why?" May asked.

"Err…" Ah crud, he thought, May _would_ be the one to ruin his foil right now. "I was thinking so… because it's my turn to do the dishes tonight!"

"Um, Ash?" Brock began, "It technically is _my_ turn to do the dishes and-…"

"I'm volunteering to do it in your place!" Ash yelped suddenly, he stood up so fast, grabbed all of their dishes, with Misty's dish he was hesitant and quickly glanced away as he grabbed at it. "C'mon guys!" he called to his Pokémon, "Help me out! Gotta get these done before sundown, yessiree!"

Ash's Pokémon were most amused, and confused by their trainer's sudden eagerness, but they complied all the same and helped him move the various pots and plates into the woods. Misty frowned as she watched him go; this wasn't like her best friend Ash Ketchum at all. Something was clearly bothering him…

 **O oOoO**

Dusk came down fast and soon the traveler's had all set up their tents and sleeping bags respectively. Now Ash usually kept close the group, but tonight he decided to set up shop on the other side of the fire, particularly away from Misty and May, the last thing he needed was to hear more about this Georgio… As if his blood hasn't already boiled enough over the subject. But Misty was still awake, and was having none of Ash's cold shoulder to her anymore; ever since dinner he had been avoiding her all evening.

She then hatched an idea of how to talk to him. Pulling out an index card she scribbled something and handed it to Azurill. "Go give this to Ash please, and await his reply Azurill."

Azurill happily made its way over to Ash and Pikachu. And handed Ash the note from where it had been stuck onto its tail. Ash sighed, knowing it was from Misty. It read "Hey? Do you have something you want to talk about?"

Ash's eye twitched, yeah, he had something on his mind, but something he _didn't_ want to talk to _her_ about. Putting on a fake smile in her direction, he turned the card over and wrote back and handed back to Azurill, just as Misty noticed Pikachu giving Ash an odd look. Azurill hurried back over to Misty and she took the note which read, "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine."

Misty frowned, Ash may say he was OK, but she could tell something was wrong. She took out a fresh card and wrote furiously on it and handed it to Azurill who then hurried back to Ash, much to his frustration took it and read it, it said, "Please Ash, I can TELL something is up with you. So spit it out."

Ash groaned and looked it her direction, not in the mood to be humored by all of… Whatever it was he and Misty were doing. "And _I'm_ saying that nothing is wrong with me!" he hissed loudly as he dared. Misty harrumphed, upset at how stubborn Ash could be and made her way over to his sleeping bag, plopped down next to him and folded her arms and stared at him.

"And I say Mr. Pokémon Master that you _do_ have something you need to talk about," Misty said crossly, before softly adding, "Please Ash, you can talk to me about it, please?"

Ash's face turned to a scowl, before averting his gaze away from her before muttering a response. "How's dating Georgio?" he spat.

Misty stared before laughing. Ash was most confused! "W-w-what's so funny?" he angrily asked.

Misty continued laughing before she sobered up, "Ash…" she at last wheezed, "Did you not hear what I was telling May when she thought I was actually dating?"

"No…"

"Well, I can safely assure you that I am _not_ dating anyone!" she laughed, leaving Ash to stare at her in shock, he had not actually thought of that. "You're so naïve sometimes…"

"HEY!"

"And besides Ash, Georgio is not my type at all! I'm not about to date some random kid my age just because he liked me when we never even talked at all before and then asks me out of the blue."

"So… You're not dating anyone, j-just to be clear?" Ash stammered, hoping she'd say yes.

"No, I am _not_ seeing anyone."

Ash felt a wave of relief wash over him, feeling much better about, although that didn't prevent him from feeling guilty over how he had been treating he all evening. "Hey uh… I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. But, uh… I am happy you're not seeing anyone…"

Misty raised an eyebrow, wondering what Ash meant by that. "Well…" she began sheepishly, "There is one special boy out there I could make an exception for…"

Ash looked up, "Wait… Huh?! Who?! Who is this someone?! Tell me!" He had just been assured she was seeing no one else! The heck?!

"Well um…" Misty faltered, now unable to look Ash in the eyes, her face blushing; he just had to ask that question. "…Maybe some other time…?"

"What? No, you can't just leave me on a cliffhanger like that!"

"Pi-ika, Pikachupi, pika pika!" Pikachu shouted in affirmation with his trainer, it seemed they were of the same mind, given the mouse Pokémon had been listening to their conversation.

"O-okay then," Misty said, she looked Ash directly in the eyes, now feeling resolved to end some two-three years' worth of bottled up feelings. She breathed before beginning. "But first, Ash… How do you feel about me?"

Ash decided to just let it out. "I'll be bluntly honest, Mist. I… I love you, Misty."

Misty's eyes widened, she couldn't believe her own ears. "W-w-wait… W-what did you just s-say?"

"I love you," Ash restated, now feeling a bit queasy in his stomach as his eyes drooped.

 _I can't believe it! H-he likes me back!_ She screamed in her head, she felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest from the thought.

"Ash," she softly began, her cheeks a glowing red, and her smile as bright as the sun's glow. "…The one boy I had in mind when I told Georgio back then that already took my heart… Was well… That boy was you all along, Ash."

Ash's smile just couldn't have been bigger. "M-me?!" he excitedly began, before she shushed him from waking the whole camp up. "Y-you like Misty!? I… I-I'm…" he couldn't find the words to say as tears of joy rolled down his face, Pikachu was quite bewildered by the whole scene in front of him as Azurill just chirped happily.

"Ash," Misty giggled, "Calm your water works down I-"

She could've finished that last sentence if Ash hadn't moved forward and gently pressed his lips onto hers and she just couldn't help but push back before Ash opened his mouth a little and moved intimately with hers before they moved off of each other. Both having not been prepared for their first kiss together, but still chose to just stare fondly at each other.

It was then an awful thought struck Ash. "Misty," he began sadly, "I… I'm going off to go challenge the Battle Frontier, and you'll no doubt be needed at your gym. I…"

But Misty quickly cut him off as she scooted towards him, wrapped her arms around his back and ruffled his black hair. "Ash, just knowing you feel the same way is enough for me," she said softly, "Don't worry about us. I want you to go out there and show those Frontier Brains what my boyfriend is made of!"

"Of course, it is my dream to be a Pokémon Master," Ash laughed, playing with Misty's hair, "And… I'll win, because I love you, Mist."

"I love you too Ash. And always will… Just, make sure you call me once in a while, and also visit me after you finish k'?"

"Of course," Ash laughed, "Misty?"

"Yes?"

"I _really_ love you, y'know?"

"I do too, Ash. Always will, no matter the distance."

 **Author's Note(s):** Wow! I actually began editing this yesterday so I could make sure nothing was wrong with it before I posted it. But wow, I ended up extending the story by a hundred words instead! Anyways, I love the idea of this theme, Ash's jealousy whenever Misty got hit on or infatuated by another guy always just made him so mad it was delightful to see. And also it stands for definitely one of Pokeshipping's strongest points, since Ash has never ever since then post-Misty been seen jealous of another male getting along with his female companions.


	3. Theme (substituted) - Valentine's Day

_A Plushy Special_

It was because of Dawn that he was here, Ash thought to himself rather bitterly. It was February, and it was nearly time for the Grand Festival for Dawn, and after that was Ash's gym battle against Volkner, followed by a chance at the Sinnoh League. But instead of preparing for either of those upcoming events, Dawn wanted to do… some Valentine's Day shopping instead…

And Ash wasn't too pleased about. "Oh quit grumbling Ash!" Dawn snapped as she heard another exaggerated sigh escape Ash's lips. "I am _so_ tired of your complaining. Lighten up will ya?"

Ash scoffed, "No thanks. Dawn, just _what_ is the point in all of this?" he said, holding up the shopping bags he was being forced to carry around in the mall they were in.

"The point being Ash," Dawn said patiently, "Is making ourselves feel better on Valentine's Day." Dawn saw Ash and Pikachu's unmoved faces. "Ugh… Okay, let me put it to you this way," she pointed at Brock at the back, himself, and then herself, "Just look at us! A trio of travelling bachelors, we are hardly going to get any Valentine's come next week! Except probably from our parents… But the point is, is that I don't want to feel unloved come next week!"

Brock just let his drooped shamefully. It was true; the three of them didn't really qualify as a group that would be seeing much affection on the day of love. "Well," he said out loud, "At least I'll be getting a ton of greetings from all ten of my other siblings! That counts somehow, right?!" Brock claimed victoriously.

Dawn sighed, "Not really Brock, but hey, at least you have some people who'll want you to be happy on Valentine's Day. All I'll get is a call from Mom…"

Brock looked at her curiously. "But wait, Dawn, isn't there technically Kenny?"

"Kenny? Ew! No way!" Dawn's face scrunched up upon hearing her childhood friend's name, "I do not see Kenny that way."

Brock sighed, well, there went pacifying Dawn out the window. Dawn then turned her attention to Ash. "And what about you, Ash? Have anyone that'll wish you a Happy Valentine's Day?"

Ash frowned, "Um…" he murmured thoughtfully, "My Pokémon?" he said, Pikachu snickered quietly, but then chilled as he thought of what Buneary would dare to pull on him next week…

Just then, Brock remembered something that had to do with Valentine's Day, his mouth line conforming to a very mischievous grin as he approached Ash, and swung an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Hey, Ash, what about Misty, huh…?" Brock said, playfully poking Ash's face.

Ash felt his blood go to his face, a blush appearing as he recalled last years' Valentine's Day in the Hoenn region and… "B-Brock! No! I-it's not like that!"

"Aw c'mon, Ash," Brock laughed as Ash struggled to free himself from Brock's grip, but being older and taller than Ash meant Ash couldn't do it, no matter how hard he tried. "You remember what happened right? Who's to say it won't happen this year, huh? You know what it means…"

"Knock it off, Brock!"

"Admit it!"

"No!"

Dawn stared at the two of them, 'Misty'… Where had she heard that name before…? "Um… Guys, hello?" she perked, the two stopped their scuffle to look at her, "Who's Misty again? I could've sworn you two mentioned her name once before…?"

"NO WE DI-"

"HAH, you're a total liar! Remember Dawn? Ash once used a specially made lure by Misty to go fishing back when we were trying to catch Buizel. The one Ash wouldn't let you near?" Brock cut in.

"Oh yes of course! Now I remember," Dawn cheered. The horror on Ash's still blushing face was priceless. "Well Ash Ketchum, you got some questions to answer for yourself."

After that Ash was left with nothing to defend himself, and Dawn made it her mission – with Ash still having to carry around Dawn's shopping bags – to make Ash find his 'love interest' a perfect Valentine's Day gift that would fit this Misty. Brock smirking and struggling to control fits of laughter the whole time whilst Pikachu just rubbed Ash's head in sympathy.

During all of which, Dawn forced out last year's Valentine's Day incident from Ash's mouth, which he unfortunately had to spill…

Basically, Misty had sent Ash a medium sized package on V-Day, and in it was a bunch of chocolates in bags, now, they were technically for everyone to share, they even had labels – and luckily for Ash, Misty did confirm to him last time he saw her that she did think of his other friends when she sent the package and totally wasn't just all for him. Even though he could've ate it all himself; given his natural appetite – for every single one of them. But, majority was for Ash, and of all things, mixed in were boxes of old photographs she had developed from back when they travelled together, and a stuffed Pokémon plushy just for him. And to top it off was wrapped around the biggest bag of chocolates for Ash was a letter.

Now Ash didn't mention the letter to Dawn, he had back then decided to read it in secret away from the others, since Brock had already embarrassed him with his cooing when Ash opened the package, and May just wouldn't wipe that stupid smile she had on her face – not to mention the subtle teasing from her about Ash having a suitor.

And in that letter, Misty told him about how he meant a lot to her, how even though she was proud to be a gym leader, it wasn't the same without him, she missed him. But the most heart melting part about the letter was the red lining at the bottom of the letter, which was a kiss she had actually pressed onto the page with lipstick, yep, Misty actually pressed her lips against the same letter she sent Ash. And below that kiss in very meek writing was 'I like you.'

It should be noted that when they next saw each other a few months after Ash got that package, Misty herself said she wasn't exactly gunning just yet for his answer to it, and that she'll gladly wait till he was ready, given that even after that sign of affection, Ash still didn't know how his heart felt just then.

But up until now, Ash actually had stopped thinking about that, he had been too preoccupied, what with trying to defeat Brandon, this douche named Paul weighing on him, mentoring Dawn and struggling to help Monferno master Blaze. Frankly, he just didn't have the time to consider the question.

But now that that issue came back into his mind, he knew he had to resolve it. And the more he thought about it, being without her just frankly sucked. _He missed her_.

It was after a few more minutes of shopping that Ash saw the _perfect_ gift for her.

"You're taking just those?" Dawn asked, perplexed, considering what this Misty had done for Ash, this seemed a bit paler in response.

"Of course! Misty will love it," Ash said, "What do _you_ think, buddy?"

"Pikachupi pika Pikachu!" _Misty will love it!_

"Knew you'd say that," Ash smiled, "It's settled, now can we _please_ go get something to eat?" he begged, but he also was thinking, _Misty poured her soul into that letter she sent me, I better do the same…_

 **O** **o** **O** **o** **O**

Valentine's Day arrived, and Misty just sighed to herself as she woke up. "Am _I_ going to have a good Valentine's Day myself this year or what…?" she grumbled to herself. But at the very least, she thought gratefully, Violet and Lily weren't around to make her more miserable than the holiday already did if those two ended up hanging around the gym with their nameless boyfriends. They actually were out for a few days.

But what _did_ suck was the fact that Tracey arrived the night before, and no doubt, he and Daisy were just going to ham it up, in front of her. "How insulting," she spat out loud, thinking about it, "'Cause they have to do it in front lonely me…"

But to add to the misery that Valentine's day brought with itself, was that it had been a full year since Misty had gathered the courage to tell Ash how she felt about him, and whilst it was true she promised to be optimistic and await his reply, it still left her feeling empty knowing he still hadn't answered her back.

Then, Daisy's voice rang through the halls. "Misty! Like, there's a package for you from your little Ashy-boy!"

Misty heard that, _a package? From Ash?!_ she thought in alarm, she just had to see this. Racing down, she grabbed it from her sister and raced back to her room to open it in private. And when she did, her heart just melted. Inside was a Tentacool plushy, something she had always wanted but couldn't get due to its rarity, and a Pikachu plush was next to it.

"Ash…" she murmured, holding a hand to her chest, "You're the best."

But that wasn't all that was in it, and whilst it was just a small bag, just under the plushes were some chocolates from an exclusive chocolate shop in Sinnoh. And with them came a letter, it was short, but sweet.

" _Dear Misty,_

 _Sorry it took so long to write you back, Dawn and Brock really had to force my hands to get me to send you something on Valentine's Day, sorry about that. I know how much you just love chocolate, so with the help of Dawn I found this great place I think you'll love. If you want more, just call me k?. I also got you those plush's, I know how much you always wanted a Tentacool one so here!_

 _And well I, I miss you. A lot. I know it's taken me a year, and I'm incredibly sorry but… Misty, I think, no, I KNOW, I love you too._

 _Love, Ash K._ "

"Oh Ash… Wow," Misty simply breathed, before noticing an odd smudge on the end of the note which looked like bits of water had been on the note before Ash had sent it. Accompanying that smudge was a scribble reading 'Here's a little kiss to hold you over till I get back. I promise I'll give you one after I see my Mom. I love you Mist.'

Misty wasted no time in blushing and holding Ash's little smudge mark to her lips. "I love you too, Ash. And I'll gladly wait for you…" she whispered into it.


	4. Theme - Lost Together

_Stuck in a Cave_

"Ash?" Misty yelled over the sound of the rushing wind.

"Yeah Mist?" Ash called back.

"Do you see Tracey yet?!"

"No unfortunately! All I can see is sand, and ourselves!"

Misty groaned, of all the times to get lost whilst journeying through the Orange Islands. They had been on their way to a Pokémon Center, but to do so they had to cross a desert, in the middle of a windstorm. But, as if to make the situation worse, she and Ash got separated from Tracey somehow. Misty wasn't sure why, but even though she was worried about Tracey, she didn't necessarily hate being alone with Ash. But the issue of the storm still was there, and Misty's legs were starting to give in to the stress of having to fight the winds, it was cold and all she wanted a rest after walking nonstop all day.

"I'm exhausted, Ash! Can we please stop?!" she begged, feeling her legs buckle under having gone for an hour in the winds. She needed a rest.

"I'll see if there's some shelter for us first!" Ash yelled in response. Luckily he didn't need to search too far to find some. For there a few yards away was some rock formations, with the closest just a few yards away.

But the exhaustion Misty felt was too much, she collapsed, dropping Togepi into the sand as she shivered. "So… Cold…" she muttered.

"Misty!" Ash yelled, running up to her, the sand pelting his face painfully, he saw she was clearly under a lot of physical stress. And whilst he himself was feel just as miserable, Misty's rather modest clothing meant her skin was taking a much harder beating than his was. Resolving to make her feel less pain, he took his jacket off and wrapped it over her shoulders.

Misty was surprised at first, but the look in Ash's eyes told her it was alright as she huddled in it. "Pikachu," Ash instructed, "Grab Togepi, and bring it to the cave and wait for us. Hope you're ready Misty." And Ash did the one thing Misty did not see coming, he picked her up bridal style and begrudgingly started to make his way to the cave. She was speechless! But she was too cold and exhausted to say anything though, instead curling into his grip and enjoying it.

One inside the cave after he put Misty to the side, Ash let out his Snorlax. "Snorlax," he instructed, "I- No, _we_ need you to block the entrance of the cave with your body. Can you do that for us?"

"Snor…" Snorlax simply muttered as it nodded off in an upright position, Snorlax wasn't big enough to entirely block the wall, a good two feet was still exposed at the top. But it was better than nothing. Ash made his way over to where he had dropped Misty off in her tired state; she was still shivering from the cold as Ash took her quivering state in pitifully.

If only Charizard still listened to him, he thought, and then we wouldn't be so cold right now in here. His jacket only could cover so much of Misty, her pale legs huddled together trying to be warm. It absolutely pained him seeing her like this.

Ash headed to his backpack, he dug around until he found some used black and grey shirts, smiling as he knew these would do.

"What're you doing with those?" Misty shakily asked, looking the shirts Ash was holding out to her.

"To keep you warm," Ash answered before realizing he needed to clarify, "They're for your legs and midriff, these'll keep them warm." Misty's immediately felt her blood go to her face, she knew that Ash could be counted on to help someone out, but this sort of chivalry towards just herself was not expected. Especially given how not only thoughtful it was, but those were his used shirts…

"T-thanks, Ash," Misty said gratefully, still blushing, she tried reaching out but her arms were too weak. "Um… Could you… Wrap them for me? I'm too weak."

Ash hesitated slightly at that, he too adopting her blushing face himself as he set to work. One shirt used to individually wrap around her left and right legs, then her thighs, then finally he embarrassedly wrapped a fifth one around her stomach. "There you go," he said, "Feel better?"

"Y-yes," Misty said, "Thanks Ash, it's real sweet of you to do this." Albeit, her arms were still a little cold, but didn't want to say anything as she scooped up Togepi in her arms.

"You're welcome," Ash responded before sitting down next to her on her right side nearest to Snorlax with Pikachu. "Brr…" he grumbled, "Darn wind. I know!" He reached for his belt and summoned forth Bulbasuar and Squirtle out of their Pokeballs. "Hey guys," Ash greeted warmly, "I could really use some warmth here." Instantly getting their trainer's message, Bulbasuar and Squirtle joined Pikachu around Ash, Ash couldn't help but fondly recall the time not long ago when they had been caught up in a snowstorm in a cave, that had been a miserable time.

"Good thing it isn't as bad as back then though," Ash laughed.

But as time passed the three Pokémon fell asleep just like Snorlax did, and it was back to just him and Misty, given as well that Togepi had also fallen asleep. Misty had tried to use Poliwag as a snuggling partner, but it too succumbed to its own weariness after a few hours, and she tried Psyduck, but the stupid idiot gave her a migraine as usual.

By then Misty felt much warmer, but didn't have the urge to shove Ash's clothes off her. Instead, just opting to keep them on her awkwardly. She wondered just how creepy it was, to actually like being wrapped up in a crushes scent on oneself, but she shook it off, they were just eleven, right? There really shouldn't be anything awkward to glean out of it.

Misty then coughed to grab Ash's attention, he looked over, and Misty suddenly – and this was probably because of the factors of faint light seeping through where Snorlax was asleep, and the prancing shadows inside the cave they were stuck in – became heavily captivated by Ash's eyes, brown, they looked like pieces of milk chocolate to her, and Misty just adores chocolate…

"Um…" she stuttered, "I-I just wanted to say… thank you, again, for the shirts."

Ash just smiled. "No problem at all Mist." Misty felt something odd in her chest when he said 'Mist,' normally she hated such a nickname, it felt derogatory at the best of times, but coming from Ash… She got a more affectionate feeling out of it. "Anything to help yo-… To help a friend out," he smiled; sweat dropping from having had to quickly interrupt what he was going to say at first. Lest worry about revealing just how fond he was of her… And potentially be rejected.

"Y-yeah…" Misty said, looking downcast, "Just helping a friend…" But she quickly perked up adding, "It means a lot that you care so much for your friends Ash. Really, thank you," she said, just as she started to yawn, her fatigue finally taking its final toll on her.

"Hey, thank you, Ash."

"How many times are you going to say that, Misty?" Ash laughed, "You're getting rather repetitive huh?"

"I know, but I still just want you to know that I am thankful for everything you've done for me."

"Well that's alright I…" he began sheepishly, but was cut off by what happened next, Misty quickly leant over, and pecked him on his left cheek before withdrawing with a blush on her face.

"No," she began, "It's because of you that I've led such an interesting life with you so far, if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have gotten to become Togepi's Mother, or get to catch Poliwag, or meet Brock and Tracey. Or even… Even having met you, Ash. I owe you a lot for it all. Thank you," she finished, as she drifted off to sleep.

"Catch me…?" she muttered, it was her final few words that day as she gladly collapsed onto Ash's shoulder, and fell asleep right then and there.

Ash just looked at her snoring face, before grinning and whispered. "I'll always be here to catch you Mist, you can count on it, I can promise you that." He then shifted over a bit before finally resting his head on top of Misty's right shoulder with her head on top of his as he prepared to fall asleep himself…

 **OoOoO**

Meanwhile, Tracey, just a few rocks away stared out onto the now dying sandstorm. "Boy, Marill," he said, "That was a real long sandstorm wasn't it?"

"Marill mar!"

"Yeah, I just hope Ash and Misty are okay," he said worriedly, "I know those two can probably be resourceful on their own in these types of situations. I just hope they haven't already strangled each other by now though…! Either that or maybe… Maybe they're finally getting along? Huh, wouldn't that be wishful thinking?"

 **Author's Notes(s)** : Allow me to be real with you guys, when I came up with the idea for this theme, it was easier to write it out in my head as opposed to actually writing down on word. Not sure if I like the finished result personally, but I'll let you all be the judges of that.


	5. Theme - A Pain From Nonexisting Memories

**Author Note(s)** : Ironically today (Well, by the time you read this anyhow, I'm writing this note the day before) I'm off to actually go watch _Pokémon: I Choose You_ in theater, but I figured I'd better post this first before I unleash spoilers or a generalized opinion on it. I'm guessing Misty's not gonna be in this movie at all, aside from an apparent cameo in a still during the credits, but who knows?

This fic was hard af to write out just due to the sheer tripiness of it. But hopefully I tackled it effectively enough.

* * *

 _Reflected Dream_

She had no idea how and when it came to her. But Misty Waterflower was starting to feel most unhappy, and there was a reason for it. It was no fun for her, a now eleven year old girl who really should be out there like all those other young boys and girls traversing the Kanto region in hopes of making their dreams a reality. A Pokémon journey, that's what she wanted, but alas…

Misty had tried setting out herself a few months ago to do the same, her goal to not return to the Cerulean city gym till she became a great water Pokémon trainer like her idol, elite four member Lorelei, an ice type specialist. But, it had all been for naught; Misty had tried so hard, but couldn't get anywhere, her motivation completely gone, and so sadly returned back to her families gym and reassumed the role of secondary gym leader. Basically just refereeing matches and standing around looking pretty, just boring.

But lately, a few weeks after she had come back, she started having weird lapses in her conscious, weird experiences where she felt she was somewhere else when she wasn't. And at night in her sleep she'd see the exact same visions.

They were of her on a journey throughout the region, but she wasn't alone, with her was a mysterious spike ball Pokémon cuddled in her arms, and along with her an older boy, spikey hair and eyes closed all of the time, but it wasn't just him. Leading their merry trio was a young boy, smaller than she was in height, but had an extremely charismatic smile to his name, spikey, nay wild, black hair under a Pokémon league hat – that she herself actually tried to win back when the league was offering it. Adorning the boy's shoulder as well was a Pikachu. His name, Ash Ketchum – Ash of Pallet Town.

But soon she found herself wondering, _why_? Why was she having these visions? The experiences of the reality and emotions that she'd feel whenever she had these lapses all felt so real, only to wake up or be spoken to in reality and pulled her out of those reveries.

To add to those odd visions, the older male in her visions was an actual gym leader, a fifteen year old gym leader of Pewter City, Brock Harrison. It pained her that somehow, despite never meeting him at all, that the Brock in her dreams was confirmed to be one behave exactly like the one who existed.

 **O** **o** **O** **o** **O**

It chilled her when she heard from all three trainers where they were from, time after time, they said 'Pallet town,' but, to her relief, traditionally only three starters are given out for beginning trainers, not four. So maybe she wasn't crazy about this figment of her imagination, this 'Ash Ketchum' she had made up. Or so she thought…

It was after this rather arrogant boy, named Gary Oak beat her second oldest sister when her worst fear was confirmed. "Tch!" Gary scoffed as he juggled his Cascade badge flippantly, oh that just angered Misty seeing her family's badge being so disrespected. "This battle was too easy! But even still, Ashy-boy is such a klutz I bet even _he_ would struggle against you galls."

 _Wait_ , Misty thought, alarmed, _D-did he say… ASH?!_

"Oh great," groaned Lillie, "Another little kid who wants to beat our butts."

"I am, like, SO over these battles today," Violet echoed.

"I don't know, Gary," began one of the other Pallet town trainers, he had stayed behind to watch Gary's battle, "I heard from other trainers that Ash hasn't been doing bad at all with his journey. They talk about how he's this great trainer with a _really_ strong Pikachu and Butterfree. Ash sounds like he's made quite a reputation for himself."

"Pah!" Gary smirked, "Young Ashy-boy is probably just flying off of luck. That kid has no skill, he was late on the day he was becoming a Pokémon trainer. Ash won't make it too far." And with that, Gary flamboyantly exited the gym.

Misty didn't know why, but it felt infuriating hearing someone put down another trainer like that. But she was also stunned, Ash, a trainer who was late on his first day, has a Butterfree and Pikachu, and some obnoxious guy named Gary putting him down. All of it matched the same Ash she saw in her visions. _How…? Why…?_ Why did it all match up?

Sure enough, an hour so later, a boy showed up at the gym and introduced himself as Ash Ketchum. And Misty could've sworn she'd faint like she saw a ghost. Same raven black hair, a Pikachu on his shoulder, only differences being he had a slightly different style of cap, and he was accompanied by a another raven hair kid who looked only just older than him, and a… Girl with a Piplup. She didn't know why, but it irked her slightly seeing this girl with him. _But no! I can't feel this way. I barely know this Ash at all! What is wrong with me…? Why are these fake feelings haunting me?!_

He came of course for a gym battle. And because the three main gym leaders' Pokémon were all unable to battle, the battle fell down to the secondary Cerulean gym leader, Misty Waterflower. Misty all the while felt déjà vu as she got entered the pool area with him. She swore that he had a Pidgeotto as well with him, and that Pikachu for some reason refused to battle.

But it was different, for one Ash let out a Charmander to observe the battle with his friends. Misty decided for the two-on-two battle to use her Staryu and Starmie. Whilst Ash called upon his Butterfree, Butterfree made surprisingly quick work of her Staryu before being taken out by Misty's Starmie.

Ash then called upon Pikachu, much to Misty's unreasonable surprise. Pikachu was very skilled, as was Ash, the entire battle up till then showed a trainer who was truly in tune with his Pokémon, and not the bumbling lucky one she kept imagining. In the end, Misty lost, rather quickly in an exchange of quick moves. She had to admit though, it felt like she lost quite fairly, unlike her sisters who were bad at battling – Lily and Violet especially – Misty felt and knew that she was better, and Ash had really given her a run for her money.

She gladly awarded him the badge. And he happily looked at it. "Thanks, miss," he said, they were outside the gym, it was then Misty remembered it had been raining slightly all day, and now above them was a beautiful rainbow. It was then something glowed from within this Ash's jacket.

"Um…" Misty began, "What's that you got in your pocket?"

Ash smiled as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a feather. "It's a rainbow wing," he whispered, "From the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh, pretty isn't it? It glows like this whenever a rainbow is nearby. I-" he cut himself off though as he looked at it. "I… I have a duty to this wing," he said darkly. "I'll protect it, from that jerk…"

He then realized that Misty was giving him a concerned look. "Oh uh… Not that you should be concerned. Thanks for the badge Misty! I hope to battle you again soon." And with a kind reply from her, Ash left.

After that, Misty's mysterious visions stopped, she couldn't explain why though. But she had a feeling it was meeting him at last that did it. Ash Ketchum wasn't a bumbling kid; he was one with a mission, and a lot of promising potential… Not bad at all for a beginner.


	6. Theme - Pikachu's Role

_A Little Push_

Pikachu was fond of his Pikapi and Pikachupi, even if they argued a lot.. But more recently their dynamic had changed by quite a bit, because Pikapi finally was taller than Pikachupi.

Now it should be noted that those two kids were the same age, with Pikachupi having been physically the more mature one of the two. But it seemed that Pikapi had hit what those humans called 'puberty' for males early, and that resulted in Pikapi having to limp about for nearly two weeks in absolute pain, meaning he wasn't able to train like he wanted to for his gym battles, and he was still reeling following his victory against Morty, a ghost type gym leader. It made Pikapi very unsettled indeed.

Anyways, going back on 'puberty', Pikachu found out from Brock, that all of this pain would result in Pikapi getting taller. For Pikachu all that meant was having to climb up an even longer distance just to get onto Pikapi's shoulder. But the biggest surprise came one morning not long after.

"Wow, Ash! Look at you!" he heard Pikachupi exclaim. Pikachu, who couldn't hold his curiosity back – despite his own morning lethargy – came out, and saw Pikapi… Staring DOWN at Pikachupi?! THAT was unexpected, but it didn't seem to bother Pikachupi, she had this strange admiring look to her as she used her tiny palm to check her own height, and then Pikapi's forehead to emphasize the height change.

Pikapi for what it was worth was stunned, all this time he was use to looking up at Pikachupi, but having to look down at her was entirely new to him, especially after those several weeks of intense pain. Pikachu, curious to see how the differences would affect him, climbed up Pikapi's shoulders, and tried jumping onto Pikachupi's, but instead of cleanly landing on her shoulder, or having to grip onto her crop top to climb up onto it, Pikachu nearly missed her shoulder entirely! It was lucky for him Pikachupi caught him just as he was stumbling forward.

"Pikachu!" she giggled, "Ash is taller than me now, so you can't just make a big jump from off of his shoulder and expect to land on mine so easily." After she said that, Pikachu couldn't help but notice a slight blush appearing under her nose as her eyes fixated themselves onto Pikapi, who was currently being ogled at by Togepi, also having noticed Pikapi's growth. To which Pikachupi was all smiles about as she explained Pikapi's growth to the little egg Pokémon.

 **OoOoO**

Pikachu was not surprised that Pikapi hadn't noticed yet, but because whilst _he_ could look back whilst on Pikapi's shoulder, Pikapi couldn't in all fairness. Therefore, Pikachu was the only one who could catch Pikachupi boring a hole into the back of Pikapi's head with those emerald eyes of hers, and every time for the past few days he would catch her doing so, she'd blush, wink at him, and move one finger to her lips and made a 'shushing' sound at him…

But what made the situation more amusing was when Pikachu accidently eavesdropped one day on Pikachupi as she was alone brushing her hair with her Pokémon. He hadn't meant to, but he still couldn't help listening in on her.

"… I mean, wow," she was saying out loud to Togepi, Psyduck, Poliwhirl, and Staryu. "Ash is just so… Handsome now that he's grown taller. It's… Weirdly what I wanted to always be around to see for myself. He's no longer that little brat I fished out of the river from long ago…"

 _Wait, what?!_ Pikachu thought, this was quite a revelation. In the past back in Kanto, Pikachupi had no issues putting Pikapi down for being so short.

Pikachupi instead was now talking about Pikapi in an entirely positive light as opposed to insulting him; it puzzled Pikachu as to just what was going on in that head of hers.

He then overheard Pikachupi give a long sigh before plopping down onto one side. "But I know Ash won't ever feel the same way about me. There are times where I feel he likes me. But… I don't know, he never saw me as a girl when we first met. I… I wonder if him being taller than me now might, y'know, maybe change his mind?" she ended wistfully, "Just once, even if it's just a hint, a sign that he cares would be fine for me…"

Pikachupi said nothing after that and began pulling her hair into its usual side ponytail.

Pikachu, feeling he had heard quite enough quickly scampered away as discreetly as he could. _Interesting_ was the only word that came to him to describe the situation he was presented with…

 **OoOoO**

"Hey!" Pikachu called out to Pikachupi's Poliwhirl.

"Huh? Oh, what's up, Pikachu?" Poliwhirl answered.

"So… Your Master… I noticed, seems to have a thing for my Master…" Pikachu slyly suggested. Poliwhirl just sighed at that.

"Aye, Misty does. Completely infatuated, only admits it to us. Well," he muttered, rubbing his circled stomach thoughtfully, "That, and Psyduck seems to completely know about it and won't shut up about it."

"Hmm," Pikachu murmured in agreeance. "Listen, I've got a plan on how to make those two get along…"

Later that day Pikapi was near a stream cleaning out dishes. They were camping at the top of a steep hill, and the whole area itself was fairly bumpy for that matter. It was then Pikachu came up to him and started tugging at his jacket. "Huh? What's up buddy?" Pikapi tried asking, but Pikachu just kept on tugging and Pikapi just started following Pikachu…

Meanwhile, Pikachupi was following Poliwhirl through the woods, she too having been coerced into a strange leisurely walk. At a particularly steep bit, he noticed Pikachu out of the corner of his vision, Pikachu then wagged his tail, signaling to put the plan into action.

Poliwhirl then gave a cry which startled Pikachupi, as she watched Poliwhirl quickly disappearing from her. "Poliwhirl, wait!" she cried out, "Don't go there, it isn't safe for you!"

Pikachupi tried going after him, but soon her sneakers lost their grip on the leaves and rocks and soon she was slipping down out of control. "Help!" she wailed.

Meanwhile Pikapi just looked curious as Pikachu rejoined him after the yellow mouse had mysteriously gone up a tree. "Pikachu, what was all that about…?"

He trailed off when Poliwhirl came running past. "What the-…?"

Pikachu watched as Pikapi's eyes locked onto Pikachupi's sudden appearance as the girl was frantically trying to not fall.

"Ash!" she yelled as soon as she saw him.

"Misty! Don't worry I'm coming!" Pikapi ran towards her up the slope, slipping a bit himself. Pikachupi then tripped up, she yelled a bit in pain before landing on Pikapi who had his arms out for her, he quickly embraced her. He stumbled back, nearly falling over from the inertia of Pikachupi's fall as he was pushed down the slope and onto the smooth rocky terrain. Buckling under pain as he stopped, panting heavily from the intensity.

"… Misty?" he breathed, after a few breaths, "A-are you…?" He trailed off as he realized how close their faces were, and the fact her arms had laced their way around his neck, but he didn't push away immediately. He just stared.

"Ash… T-thanks," Pikachupi murmured quietly, both of their faces blushing. But when Pikapi placed her back on the ground, she winced in pain as she fell back down. "Ah! My ankle… I must've broken it coming down here… I… Wait! Poliwhirl! Is it…!?"

"I'm here!" the big Pokémon called out. Pikachupi sighed in relief.

Pikachupi then turned her attention back to Pikapi. Pikachu listened eagerly. At first Pikapi didn't know what to do, but soon the both of them were blushing a bit when after a short banter Pikapi turned around and Pikachupi climbed up onto her back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is so embarrassing," he muttered under his breath. But Pikachupi didn't seem to mind.

"Ash, please do this for me? It really hurts, Brock will know what to do," she murmured softly, "I hope…"

"Ah, don't worry about it Mist," Pikapi suddenly comforted as they started moving to go the long way round back up the slope, "Ol' Brocko can do anything, just hang on tight k?"

"What else can I do?" Pikachupi laughed as the two trains began disappearing into the woods, Pikapi's optimistic voicing slightly echoing around as he tried to distract Pikachupi from her pain.

"Y'know, Ash?" Pikachu hear Pikachupi whisper, "It's because you're so tall now that probably is making it easier to carry me than usual… You use to struggle just keeping me up whenever we did this playfully…" she murmured as she buried her face in his hair, his hat having found a home on her head.

"Yeah…" Pikapi agreed, "Though it's best you just get comfortable for now and save your energy though, Misty. I really don't want you straining yourself for my sakes."

"Ok," she muttered. Pikachu just smirked as he watched Pikapi's face brighten up a little as they forged.

It admittedly wasn't under the best circumstances, but at least, Pikachu thought, he had gotten Pikapi over his whole 'not being able to get near Pikachupi because he was taller and was now uncomfortable' stage. 'Cause now? Those two were perfectly comfortable with their height differences.


	7. Theme - Midnight Conversations

_We Kiss, We Make Up_

Misty walked slowly around the halls of her families gym cautiously. "Ash?" she whispered into the dark. No reply.

"Oh… Oh where did you go off to?" Misty sighed lamentedly, "Please tell me you didn't leave in a huff. I…"

"Oh, like hey sis."

Misty jumped in surprise and turned around to peer into the darkness, there was the youngest of her three older sisters, Lily. "Um, hi Lily. Um…"

"You're – like – looking for Ash I take it? Especially like since it's almost midnight," she yawned. Misty nodded her head in affirmation. "I ran into him in the kitchen when I went to the bathroom. He, like, looked pretty glum; did you two lovebirds like have another fight or something?"

Misty just sighed. "Yes, and it was entirely my fault we had one," she whispered.

"I figured," Lily mumbled sleepily, "He says he's very sorry by the way. Told me to tell you that if you're still like mad at him. You'll find him at the ocean tank by the way if you're like looking for him. UuuuUuugh… Like, G'night Misty." And with that Lily began stalking off back to bed.

"Night, Lily," Misty murmured, now relieved to know Ash was still in the gym. She immediately headed for the gyms aquarium area…

 **O** **o** **O** **o** **O**

Misty could only look with somber eyes, it was no surprise that Ash retreated here. It had been two years since the Waterflower's had decided to finally invest in a forty-five million gallon salt water tank so the gym could finally display larger water-Pokémon that normally roamed the open ocean, like schools of Remoraid's, and large Wailord's. And ever since they got back to the gym, Ash had taken quite an interest in it.

The two were having to stay back with Misty's sisters for a while, whilst Daisy had to take maternity leave from her duties as a gym leader, both Ash and Misty were now accomplished trainers in the region, with Ash being known especially in the Kalos, and Johto regions, including Kanto as a league champion, on top of his reaching the acclaimed 'Pokémon Master' title at age 26, now two years ago. Whilst Misty only had her name attached to the Kanto Elite Four, and wife to the world reigning Pokémon Master. Going back the situation at hand, iven that Misty's two other sisters weren't the best, it was decided by the league that it'd be best if Misty took over the gym till Daisy was ready to take the reins back.

Ash was sitting upright, with Pikachu snoring next to him. Ash was staring at the tank with a pillow and blanket around him. It broke Misty's heart seeing that he looked ready to spend the night here whilst she had her room all to herself.

"Hey," she whispered as she got close to him. Ash visibly turned to right to see her and flinched nervously.

"H-h-hey, sweetie," he stammered, "Um… Um… S-sorry I-"

"No! _I'm_ the one who should be sorry!" Misty tearfully began, as she took in the bruise marks on Ash's arm. How, she thought, could she be so cruel? "You have bruises because of me! I should be sorry…" She whimpered as she sat down next to him.

"I mean, you wouldn't have gotten mad if I hadn't-"

"Stop it… You were just being a good friend, it's my fault for being so moody," Misty sobbed, Ash pained to see his wife looking so upset, he gently wrapped his right arm around her in comfort.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear, "I forgive you. Even if my injures well… hurt. But hey, don't cry please, you're my wife. I don't want to see you so unhappy. Please?" Misty didn't answer; she was still crying into his sleeping shirt, Ash just gently rubbed her back while he kissed her forehead. "Sh… It's okay…"

"Is it?" Misty asked quietly.

"Yes, it is," Ash nodded, "You just needed to remind me that I'm yours, and that well… What you saw wasn't appropriate for a married man."

"I still say you were just being a good friend to her, and I overreacted," Misty quipped, she looked up, and saw on his eye the area where she had swung her mallet at. Biting her bottom lip at the crude sight, she stood up on her knees and gently kissed it. "I was acting like such a stuck up b*tch to you, I'm sorry. D-do you… Forgive me?"

Ash smiled as he grabbed her hands and gently caressed them, looking her in the eyes. He noticed the light at the top of the ocean tank made the waters ripples reflect off her beautiful teal eyes. He always thought her eyes were amazing to look at because of that. "How can I not, Mrs. Ketchum?" he replied, before leaning forward, craned his neck downwards and kissed her gently.

Misty giggled from the sign of affection, for a once dense kid – albeit still a bit of a dense man for that matter – Ash had matured quite a bit, and found him to be rather affectionate to her when he wanted to be. Then, a thought struck her. "So, Ash, how is she? Have checked on her…?" she asked worriedly, concerning the Cerulean gym's current house guest.

"Oh, Dawn?" Ash asked, Misty nodded. "I checked in on her a few minutes before I saw your sister walking about, she's sound asleep, she finished vomiting at least, although Dawn will certainly be feeling a major hangover when she wakes up."

Misty nodded understandably. "Remind me again Ash of what happened," Misty gently asked. "Before well, you came home and I…"

Ash shushed her with a quick finger to her lips. "I just can't believe that that's _another_ relationship she almost had that got away from her," Ash mused. "I mean… I _really_ thought for a moment that Kenny and her would work…"

"Wait," Misty interjected, "Kenny? Her old childhood friend, correct?" Ash nodded. "I… I thought she was into girls…? I mean, she was with Zoey at first when you told me about her when we were still teenagers… She's straight?"

"Dawn's technically bisexual," Ash corrected, "She's not _entirely_ gay, she still would be alright with a guy of course. She tried dating that weirdo Conway, but then that didn't work out. Soon she found out she felt attracted towards Zoey, but that lasted… Um… Three years I think? I don't know. Then Paul, Serena, now it seems even Kenny has fallen victim to not working out."

"Poor Dawn," Misty murmured sympathetically, "So, how did you two end up, getting well, drunk together?"

"Well," Ash started, sweat dropping, "Dawn and Kenny were travelling here in Kanto when they decided it wasn't working out. Dawn fell into a depression and decided to drink her troubles away. I was tired after having to spare against the kids wanting to battle me, so we ended up ironically at the same bar together.

"She told me her whole story about the break up, and I told her, ' _Hey, y'know, if you feel that badly about it, I'll gladly stick around and stay with you till you decide enough is enough. I mean, you're one of my best friends, I'll stick by till you can't drink anymore._ ' And so Dawn ended up downing like, several beers, and as you know…" Ash trailed awkwardly, "I got pretty tipsy too, Dawn passed out, I didn't know if she was staying at the Pokémon center, so I dragged her all the way back here and…"

"…And that's when grumpy, tired me saw you stumbling in with Dawn, and saw her leaning into your neck without knowing the full story," Misty sadly finished, looking glum, even as the large Wailord they had gotten for the tank slowly swam by. Normally she'd be gushing about how amazing that Wailord was, but right then she wasn't feeling too cheery given what she had caused a few hours ago."

"Yeah, you sure blew my ear drums off with your yelling," Ash chuckled, but not in a mean way, "As soon as you saw that, you let me have it! And even after I got Dawn into the spare bedroom and got her a bucket, you _still_ were fuming at me."

"And that's when the threw the first hit, and accused you of infidelity, questioned our relationship and locked you out of our room," Misty once again finished, tearing up. Ash gently tightened his grip on her as he heard a nearby cathedral bell strike the fact it was now midnight.

"It's okay," he once again soothed, "Y'know I still love you, right? Only you…"

"I know that," Misty whispered. Ash allowed her to stay in the position they were in whilst Misty cried her last tears out. "And I love you too," she beamed when she recovered.

"Awesome," Ash grinned before letting go of her to yawn. Misty then allowed her eyes to wander towards Ash's sleeping setup.

"How about you forget sleeping out here in the aquariums, Ash?" she began, catching her husband's attention; she noted he looked very exhausted. "It's not exactly a proper place to sleep."

"Y-you sure?" Ash stammered, "You're not still mad at me, right…?"

"Ash!" she giggled, "I forgave you long ago already, it's pretty lonely in that king sized bed – that somehow is still here, goodness knows why – without you. Please? It's late, we should be sleeping."

"Okay," Ash tiredly agreed, he picked up Pikachu gently whilst Misty picked up his makeshift bed to put away.

Once back in her old bedroom, Ash was amused to see his wife's Marill sleeping soundly on top of Misty's pillow. He then gently placed Pikachu next to the blue Pokemon, before crawling under the sheets, as soon as he did he felt two slender arms wrap their way around his neck and beckoned his face closer to the face of the arms' owner.

Ash smirked. "Guessing a pillow wasn't going to cut it for a sleeping partner tonight, huh?" Without looking, he tell based on the way the arms shifted that his spouse wasn't amused by his jest.

"Oh hush up, Ash," Misty said, scooting closer to him before throwing her right leg over his legs, "A king size bed for only one scrawny woman gets pretty boring when you're alone, y'know?"

Ash chuckled before turning his head, moved forward and gently kissed her lips, retracted. "Good night Misty."

"Good night, Ash." And with that final remark, Ash drifted off to sleep. Misty elected for one last look at Ash, smiled to herself and she tightened her grip on him, kissed his neck, and fell happily asleep.

 **OoOoO**

 **Author Notes** : Alas, alas! Pokeshipping week has come to a close. If I'm to be honest it wasn't a very active year in my opinion, but I did enjoy how strong it was at first. Loved everything I saw leading till today.

Just some little facts about this fic. It was one of the first ones where I came up with an idea early on on how to tackle the theme. But due to having to write days 1-5 in the span of less than a week. at the end of October in order to have content ready for Pokeshipping week, on top of IRL meant that this fic has had to be penned on the day it is being published. But ah well. Hope you all enjoyed!

\- David.


End file.
